villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Me-Mow
Me-Mow is a villainess in Adventure Time. She's a very tiny cat and is an assassin. She becomes the main antagonist in the episode "Jake vs. Me-Mow", when the heroes Finn and Jake visited Wild berry Princess, she told them that she has been targeted by an organization of assassins. Personality She proves to be very hostile when someone is bound to reveal her mission. Appearance Former She is a tiny white cat with cream/tan colored striped fur. She has large pink eyes, a lamprey-like mouth with pointed teeth, and razor sharp claws. Her tail is unusually long and prehensile, and can puff up during attack mode. Current Me-Mow, as of the episode "Angel Face", has an almost feminine humanoid structure. She still retains her pink slit eyes and fur, but Me-Mow wears a Western garb as she became a bounty hunter. When she got put in prison by Finn and Jake, she wears the old black-and-white prison clothes. History Me-Mow was sent to kill the princess possibly because of her stealth and size, and she needed to pass a test to become a full assassin or else she had to retake it the next year. When she was hiding in a pie, she is found by Jake and then she uses him as a slave (while hiding in his nose) to kill the princess or else she will inject him with poison. When Jake failed twice to kill her she injects him twice, then she reveals herself to Finn. When Finn and Me-Mow fought she already destroyed the antidote for the poison, Finn knew it was all over so he couldn't keep fighting, saying his last goodbye with Jake until they realized he can stretch fifty times his size plus one so the poison couldn't travel (right when Me-Mow said the poison can kill a dog fifty times his size). She fails, but her anger lashed out and she attacked the princess, she missed then fell down a cliff that was meant to be the princess' death. In the end it is revealed she didn't fell all the way and that she's on top of a bird, it could be possible she'll come back to kill both Finn and Jake so they won't interfere with her missions. Me-Mow reappeared in "Angel Face". Gallery Gumbaldia_(74).png Powers and Abilities It is possible she is a chemical assassin due to her act of poisoning the target. She carries a small dagger down her throat and his skilled at using it, even though the weapon causes small cuts like paper would do. *'Poisoning Intuition:' Me-Mow seemed to know about the usage of poisons, and knowing to handle them *'Agility:' She is able to able to jump great heights and scale objects with ease *' :' Me-Mow can store weapons in her mouth, as seen when she pulls out a dagger *'Size Manipulation:' Me-Mow's original size is so small that she is able to not get hurt by opponents and dodge easily. Her current size was increased by unknown means, but it could be from this ability. Triva *Me-Mow is a fan - fictional character. However unlike most fan - fictional characters including Rose, she was expected in the show, by Adventure Time creator Pendleton Ward himself. *Despite being female, the Latin Spanish dub of the show identifies Me-Mow as male. Navigation Category:Female Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Minion Category:Stalkers Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain